Black Heaven
by casablanca-sucked
Summary: A biography on Bellatrix Lestrange, from the day she was born to the day she died.  How did Bellatrix become so evil? Who led her down that path? Contains several other characters from that era.
1. April 27th

Druella Black sat in the silence of her bare living room. She had long black hair with gray eyes, long eye-lashes to match them and high cheekbones. The living room alone was the size of a large cottage. Bookshelves that held ancient books that couldn't be found anywhere else lined the elevated walls. Two loveseats and a medieval looking couch rested on a Persian rug in the center of the living room. Besides a few lamps and tables, the rest of the living room was empty, making it very lonely when Druella's husband was out.

And on most nights, he was. Her husband, Cygnus, did the dirty work for a series of sinister men that Druella was forbidden to know the names of. She didn't mind being kept from her husband's work; however, she did mind the fact that she was nine months into her pregnancy and her husband was out of the country. Druella was due any day and she hadn't seen her husband for the past two weeks. The previous week she had received a letter from him stating that he was healthy and should be home soon. His mother had been coming over to help Druella maintain the household but that night she was alone and that was the night the contractions started.

Due to the fact that Druella had never experienced the Cruciatus Curse like her husband had, the contractions were the worst pain she had ever experienced. Despite the pain she managed to make her way to her desk where she scribbled a quick note to her mother-in-law and then sent her owl on its way. She then apparated to St. Mungo's, even though the doctors had advised her not to apparate while she was pregnant. Then again, Druella rarely ever listened to what someone told her to do.

The woman was in labor throughout the entire night and her firstborn didn't arrive until the morning of April 27th, 1951. By that time her mother-in-law and brother, Loic Rosier, were by her side. It was her mother-in-law who suggested the name Bellatrix, though. Because her husband's frequent absence they had never gotten around to picking a name. Fortunately, Cygnus's mother said that if she had had a daughter that she would've named her Bellatrix. Of course, since she had been such a big help during Druella's pregnancy, Druella couldn't tell the old woman no. There was nothing wrong about the name—Druella only wished her husband had been there so they could have decided on the name together. Thankfully, when he finally received word about the birth he rushed back the next day and he adored not only their firstborn's name, but the beautiful princess herself.

That's exactly how they treated her, like royalty. She was Black, she might as well have been royalty.

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short and horrible. It's just the start. Bellatrix isn't even in this chapter, really. The later chapters will be much longer and more exciting. Please read the next chapter though! I'm hoping to have it up by tomorrow.


	2. Andromeda

Two months before her first birthday, Bellatrix was already showing signs of magic. It was no surprise to her parents, who were proud pure-bloods through and through. They were ecstatic to see their firstborn already performing magic, even if she was lighting the living room curtains on fire. As her father, Cygnus, had said, "The living room could use some more light."

Their second child, a confirmed girl to Cygnus's dismay, was on the way. She was due in the middle of March so no one expected Druella to go into labor on March 1st.

Bellatrix was sitting in her play room, flying around on her toy broomstick like she usually did when she was tearing the mansion apart with her powers. Around the room, which was quite large for one child's playroom, Bellatrix flew in circles, over and over until she felt dizzy. At that moment her father walked in the playroom. She was giggling on the floor, saying things that no one understood due to her age.

Druella's water had broken and for this birth Cygnus planned on being present. Of course, Druella wanted the whole damn family at St. Mungo's with her. Cygnus had sent his mother to take Druella to St. Mungo's while Cygnus would bring Bellatrix later on. An hour or two had passed and Cygnus had already received an owl from his mother, telling him to hurry.

Cygnus walked over to the black haired infant and picked her up in his arms, squeezing her tightly in his arms so when he apparated to St. Mungo's she wouldn't get splinched. They successfully arrived to St. Mungo's in one piece and without vomiting, though Bellatrix was crying the moment Cygnus's feet touched the ground.

They checked in with a healer on the ground floor who told Cygnus where to find his wife. She was in a white colored room, his mother sitting in a chair in the corner. A healer was asking Druella a variety of questions that Cygnus didn't bother to listen to. He set down Bellatrix on the floor, where she immediately crawled over to her grandmother, who took care of her most often since Cygnus was constantly busy with work and Druella had been pregnant for most of Bellatrix's life.

Bellatrix's big black eyes, with the long eyelashes she got from her mother, stared up at her grandmother. A wide grin spread across the toddler's face. Her grandmother picked her up, "I'm going to take Bella for a walk."

Hours later Druella was in the last stages of the labor and Bella and her grandmother had still not returned. It didn't worry Cygnus; he figured they might have gone to Diagon Alley or back to the Black Mansion to grab a few things.

Their second child, Andromeda, arrived that night on March 1st. Cygnus was blinded by his daughter's beauty, he thought of nothing else for the rest of the night. The baby had fairer hair than Bella and her eyes were also a lighter, creamier brown and somewhat wider. Otherwise, they bore almost the same features. The little nose and fat cheeks.

Later that night, Cygnus couldn't fall asleep. Ella and Dromeda were sleeping by that time and he watched them with weary eyes. Around two in the morning he realized his mother and Bella had still not returned. Since Druella and his newborn were both sleeping, he walked out of the room and disapparated to the mansion.

It appeared empty on the first floor. The living room, kitchen and study were all quiet and vacant. Once he reached the bedrooms upstairs he could hear his daughter crying; however, he couldn't find her anywhere. Every bedroom, even the spares, were empty besides the furniture. The only other option would be the attic. He rushed up the flight of stairs to the attic, where he finally found his daughter.

The attic was eery, dusty boxes littered the room. A row of old broomsticks were hung the walls and several other antiques were set up on shelves. On the floor, sat Bella, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shrieked. Beside her lay his mother, her eyes open but unseeing.

**A/N: **So, not much longer but a little more interesting. Please keep reading, it'll really get better once Bellatrix is in Hogwarts and interacts with all the other witches/wizards of that time. You'll be seeing a lot of familiar faces and some new ones.


End file.
